FNAF 2 (VR)
Were you looking for Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the actual game that goes with the same name? FNAF 2 is one of the game sections in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. This mode brings the player back to the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 location and requires the player to play as the night guard and survive until 6 AM. Gameplay Similar to the FNAF 1 segment, the player must stay in their office and survive until 6 AM while defending against the animatronics. The player can check the cameras as well as the hallway and the vents to follow the animatronic's movements. While the ability of closing the doors is removed, the player can wear the Freddy Fazbear Head to fend off the animatronics that enter the office. The player must also wind up the Music Box in the mean time, and shine their Hall Light towards Foxy that appears. The Gameplay for FNAF 2 is different from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. There is no longer a flashlight (and therefore no power meter), and it is instead replaced with three light buttons on the desk. Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, and Withered Chica are no longer in the main 5 nights, so the toy animatronics instead become more active with each night. However, a new "Withered" night was added to the Blacklight Levels on September 14. Withered Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Withered Foxy (replacing the FNAF 1 Foxy model) make an appearance as additional threats to the player. There is a lever that changes the difficulty of the night here, having the options of "Easy," "Medium," and "Danger." The Freddy Fazbear Head must also be manually grabbed (from the left side of the player) and placed on their face. The Music Box also winds much slower than in the normal game. Segments Night 1 In the first night of this section, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica will be notably active. Just like most of the animatronics in the game, the player must wear the Freddy Fazbear Head to defend themselves. The Puppet will also be active in this night and needs to be taken care of by winding up the music box, but the Music Box only begins to wind down after Phone Guy mentions it in his phone call. Others will stay inactive and stay in their own respective places. Night 2 In Night 2, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica become more active. Toy Freddy, Balloon Boy, and Foxy also activate in this night. While Toy Freddy and Balloon Boy have the same mechanic as Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, Foxy can only be fended off by shining the Hall Light at him. Night 3 Night 3 contains all of the same animatronics as Night 2, with the addition of Mangle, which concludes every animatronics in the segment. Mangle has the same mechanic as the others. As usual, all the animatronics' AI becomes more aggressive. Night 4 Night 4 is the same as Night 3 except all animatronics become more active. Blacklight Levels Night 5 In Night 5, the office becomes darker and the color scheme being changed to a blacklight palette. However, there are no notable changes in term of gameplay except for the more aggressive animatronics AIs. Withered The color scheme is red, and the other withered animatronics are present, making the night more difficult. Like in the original game, Withered Bonnie and Chica must be warded off with the Freddy Head as soon as they enter the office and cause the lights to flicker. Withered Freddy and Withered Foxy function exactly like Toy Freddy and Foxy (FNAF 1 model) respectively. A lever can be pulled so that the difficulty can be made easier or harder. Coins *There is a coin hidden behind the monitor on the desk. **In Flat Mode, this coin is on the floor to your left next to the boxes. *If the player puts on the Freddy Fazbear Head, a coin will appear by the clock on the desk. *When the Puppet is on its way to attack, a coin can be found on the desk. Gallery FreddyFaz2.jpg|The Office of FNAF 2. Toyfreddyvrwikiplaceholderuntilwegetfiles.gif|Toy Freddy Jumpscare (click to animate). Toybonnievrwikiplaceholderuntilwegetfiles.gif|Toy Bonnie Jumpscare (click to animate). Toychicavrwikiplaceholderuntilwegetfiles.gif|Toy Chica Jumpscare (click to animate). Manglevr.gif|Mangle Jumpscare (click to animate). Puppetvr.gif|The Puppet Jumpscare (click to animate). Withered Patch 21f5703d5fa3507b0f1e2ff5c8577bf8.gif|Withered Bonnie Jumpscare (click to animate). 5a2eb26ccae6dd69cefa55711e8bb89a.gif|Withered Chica Jumpscare (click to animate). E38108fe356410c46f100a2ebb46f37a.gif|Withered Freddy Jumpscare (click to animate). 7df1b840cccebbadf7cbe9e24a589390.gif|Withered Freddy's walking animate in the Hallway (click to animate). Trivia * A tape used to sit on the floor near the box to the right of the player. It has since been removed. * Prior to the withered animatronics being added to the game, Foxy's classic model was used instead of Withered Foxy, and Withered Foxy's model was found in the game files, albeit unfinished. *In the "Withered" level (added September 14 via patch), Withered Freddy and Toy Freddy can stand in the same place when they are almost ready to enter the office, glitching into each other. This might be fixed in the next patch. **Phone Guy's Night 6 phone call plays during this night. **This is also the only level in the game to have a difficulty lever. *This game has the only time in the franchise that the animatronics actually move on camera instead of teleporting after dimming the light or showing static. **Also, players can see Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica walking outside the office in the hallway, Toy Freddy and Mangle moving into the office from the front door and Balloon Boy running out of the office after the player wears the mask. *Rarely, the bare endoskeleton from the original game will stand on the right side of your office for the entirety of the Night. Category:Game Modes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted